After The Gym
by XxBeastBoiixX
Summary: Raven see's Beast boy Workout as they then drink and talk...am i missing something? oh well just you got to read and find out


I do not own Teen Titans, if i did i would already made Beast and Raven a couple

It was a cool night where the moon shined over JumpCity and each Titan took the liberty of using that night. Starfire and Robin were out to the movies, Cyborg was out testing out the T mobile because he had just added a new exhaustion, And Raven was in her room meditating.

"Aagh!, Bang!," were sounds coming from the Teen Titans gym, Raven tried ignoring the sounds, until a loud bang followed by another yell echoed through the Towers hall way.

Raven then burst out of her room with rage, Raven then began to follow the sound, once Raven found out where the sound was coming from her rage changed into surprised and embarrassment, as she saw Beast boy working out but it wasn't that stunned her it was because Beast boy was wearing Black Gym shorts and a purple wife-beater sitting on a flat bench curling 40lbs dumbbells.

"Wow Gar, your really pushing it" Raven said to herself as she took of her hood to see a better view of Beast boys tight biceps while his vain's were popping out all over his arms.

Beast boy then stood up and removed his wife-beater to wipe the sweat coming from his forehead, he then took a drink of water from his water bottle, Beast boy then poured some onto his hair which was stuck to his forehead from his sweat. This made Raven bite her lip looking at the water pouring down on his pecs then six pack making her kinda steamy.

Beast boy then looked up and saw Raven, "RAVEN!" Beast boy said waving his hand at her.

Raven was shocked as she then put back her hood back on, feeling her cheeck blush and left the scene making Beast boy confused.

Raven was now at the kitchen making herself some herbal tea, as she turned around to go get a cup Beast boy was in front of her as he wrapped his arms around her

"Yo, you didn't hear" Beast boy said smiling at her

"What are you talking about" Raven said trying to act confused. Raven sometimes hate lying to Beast boy because she has a crush on him but she would become sad when she thinks about him because she know that Beast boy will never love a evil, mean girl like herself.

"I yelled out your name at the gym" Beast boy replied confused

"Well, then I probably didn't hear you then" Raven said in her monotone

"Oh... what you making Rae" Beast boy said in his regular happy voice

"Did Beast boy just called my Rae" Raven though to herself as she began to blush again while getting a cup for her herbal tea.

"I'm going to drink some herbal tea" Raven said

"Can i have some" Beast boy said. Beast boy doesn't like herbal tea but he would always try to join Raven in anything she's doing because he's been have a crush on her for 4 years now.

"O'k" Raven said in a happy tone, Raven then gets another cup for Beast boy as she then pours some tea in both cups and hands Beast boy a cup of the tea.

"Cheers" Beast boy said cheerfully clinking his cup with hers.

"haha" Raven laughed

Beast boy noticed that he made her laugh which made him feel warm and caring because he loved it when Raven laughs and smiles, that's why he would always try to make her laugh or smile, like it was a drug that he needed.

"You have a great smile" Beast boy said to Raven making her blush

"thanks" Raven said as she takes a sip of her herbal

Beast boy laughed and said

"And what about me, what makes me stand out" smiling at her

Ravens face then turned red "umm..." Raven wanted to say your body but instead she said "Your one tooth that sometimes comes out when you smile" as she smiled

"It's cute" Raven said making Beast boy now blush

Beast boy then took a sip of the tea and said "thanks". Raven had now finish her cup of herbal, as she then placed it in the sink, while Beast boy not even close to the bottom of the cup.

"Hey BB" Raven said

Beast boy looking up from his cup then into Ravens amethyst eyes

"You don't need to drink it" Raven said smiling

Beast boy held his breath and chugged all of the herbal tea, "nope its fine" Beast boy said

Raven giggled, "wanna go listen to music in my room" Raven ask

Beast boy loved her but he really wasn't into metal, or devilish music but he couldn't drop his opportunity

"Sure...just let me go put on a shirt" Beast boy said while scratching the back of his grassy hair.

"O'k" Raven said as both Titan left and entered each others room, Beast boy then got dressed into dark purple gym shorts and dark green wife-beater, Beast boy then left his room and knocked on Ravens door

"Raven I'm here" Beast boy said, Raven then opened the door slowly

Beast boy then saw her eyes, they were watery. Raven was crying because she was once was thinking about him and her.

"Woah, Raven what happened" Beast boy asked worried , "it's nothing" Raven said, wiping her tears from her eyes.

Beast boy then wrapped his arms around her letting out the three magic words "I love you and I'm glad you know that know"

Raven was stunned and looked up into Beast boys emerald eyes "You love me" Raven asked

"Yea, I've been loving you for about 4 years" Beast boy said, this stunned Raven more,

Raven then grabbed Beast boys hand and brought him to her bed where she then pushed him on her bed crawling up on him and whispered into Beast boys ear "I loved you for 3 years" Raven said as she began to nibble onto his ear

Beast boy couldn't believe what was happening but he loved it. Raven and Beast boy then looked at each other and knew what was happening as they both went for a kiss, after there kiss, Raven was then taking off BB's shirt. Once the shirt was off Raven threw it on the floor and kissed his neck making Beast boy hard, as she was kissing him Beast boy undid her cape and threw it aside of the bed, Raven sat on his stomach un-zipping her leotard in front of him teasing him, Raven then throws it onto the floor near her cape leaving her in a black bra and panties, Raven then look down at Beast boy who was lost into her body.

"You like" Raven ask seductively

Beast boy just nods while he can feel his shaft getting harder

Raven felt it hit her back, "You horn dog you" she said at BB with a seductive smile

Raven then begins to kiss BB down to his stomach, she then stops and begins to remove his shorts and in surprised BB's shaft flew out and hits Ravens face, "oh, shit you o'k Raven" Beast boy said

Raven laughed "No underwear" she ask as she gives BB a wink and returns to removing his shorts and throws it next to his shirt.

"Wow Beast boy you are an animal" Raven said seductively, as she then grabbed his 10inch shaft and began to stroke it making BB's pre cum to gush out, Raven then used her thumb to rub his pre cum over his tip

Beast boy moaned "Mmmm Raven, rub it faster" Raven listen to her lover as she began to stroke his shaft faster making more pre cum gushing out

"Raven I'm almost about to cum" Beast boy moaned louder, Raven just stroke him faster and hard as she began to massage his testicles,

"RAVE-" Beast boy moan loud as his hot cum squirted all over her face and breast, "oh, shit I'm sorr-" Beast boy said but was caught off by Ravens laugh as she wipes BB's cum and licks her fingers every scoop she got.

"I'm not done with you" Raven said giving beast boy a seductive look

Raven then engulfs his shaft into her mouth making Beast boy moan in delightment "Mmmm, Raven suck on it more" Beast boy begged

Raven then started throbbing his shaft while using her free hand to massage his testicles.

"oh my god" Beast boy moans as he holds Ravens head down pushing her head down his shaft making her deep throat his shaft, "OH, GOD" Beast boy yells.

Raven can feels his shaft touching the back of her throat as she deep throats him, while she moans in her mouth.

"IM GOING TO CUM, RA-" Beast boy yells as he cut himself off and cums in her mouth and lets go of Ravens head in delight, Raven then begins to suck his shaft harder to suck up all of his hot creamy cum, "mmm You taste so goood" Raven says seductively.

Beast boy then grabbed Raven and threw her in the spot he was, Raven yelled in excitement.

Beast boy then begins remove her bra and throws it on top of her leotard and begins to suck on her left bossom while massaging the other,

Raven then moans"oh beast boy, you animal" as her panties get wetter.

Beast boy then sucks on her right bossom and massages her left bossom, as he moans with her bossom in his mouth, Beast boy then began to kiss her down to her wet panties where he began to suck her wet womanhood through her panties making Raven massage her own bossoms and moan "BEAST BOY, YES!"

Beast boy then ripped her panties and began to finger her womanhood fast and hard making her moan even loader "BEAST BOY, FASTER!"

Beast boy obeyed his lover and used two finger to satisfy her womanhood as he did this he also began to lick her clit making her to scream out his name which made him finger her harder and faster, Raven then cam all over beast boys mouth and fingers.

"Sorry, I couldn't hold it in" Raven said as she bit her lip smiling seductively at him.

Beast boy then slurped up all of her juices then began sucking on his finger "Just like candy" Beast boy said seductively looking into Ravens amethyst eyes as he winks at her.

Raven blushes and tells BB to come to her using her finger, Beast boy then crawls up to her while he licks her from her waist to her breast and whispers into Rae's ear "what do you want baby"

Raven then whispers in his ear "You...In me now"

"Your wish is my command" as he whispers back to her and gets off and puts his shafts tip in her and looks up too her "Your ready" Beast boy asks his lover,

"Yes my love" Raven says as she winks at Beast boy.

Beast boy then slides his shaft inside her womanhood slowly making Raven moan in delightment, Beast boy then shoved his shaft in her making her groan as she closed her eyes in pain, Beast boy then begins to thrust her slowly making her massage both of her bossoms.

Beast boy notices how aroused she's getting, Beast boy then begins to thrust her faster

"YES BEAST BOY, FASTER, HARDER!" Raven screams

Beast boy then thrusts her womanhood faster and hard while he lifts her back, "Oh Raven I think im going to cum" Beast boy moans

"Cum baby, cum for me, cum" Raven said seductively, trying to make Beast boy cum but Beast boy wasn't going to cum until she cums first.

"I'm fine" Beast boy moaned, he then lifted up her left leg as he thrusted her harder

"MMM BEAST BOY, YES FUCK MY BRAINS OUT" Raven yelled as she finally cam, once Beast boy heard her, he camed as well "RAVEN!" Beast boy screamed after her.

Beast boy then crash down on top of Raven with his shaft still in her as they both began exhaling hard together,

"I love you Gar" Raven said

Beast boy then pulled away his shaft and layed near her, "I love you too Rae" Beast boy said as he peck'd her on her lip,

Raven then wrapped her arms around him as she cuddled with her Lover, Beast boy then grabbed Ravens covers and put them over themselves not trying to move her as they both slept into deep romantic sleep.

THE END


End file.
